Se Muere el Amor
by ampis
Summary: Cuando ella mas lo nesecitaba, inuyasha le dio la espalda apesar de que era su novia, ahora luego de ochos años, regresa encontrandolo de nuevo, pero sus sentimientos por el terminaron.CAP.6 SIN PODER LLORAR NUEVO
1. Chapter 1

**Se Muere el Amor.**

**_Cáp. 1 el dolor de un pasado_**.

Se despertó con la respiración agitada, agarrando fuertemente la maltrecha sabanas, los reflejos del astro lunar, entraban por la rendija de los barrotes, que apenas daban para notar las sombras en la que se consumía, llevo sus manos a su rostros comprobando que ya hace mucho que estaban secos, siete largos años en lo que perdió la faculta de llorar y sentir como los demás… hace siete años que fue traicionada e impulsada al mismo infierno.

La vieja mujer que dormía en el compartimiento de abajo se despertó, por el ruido de la mullida cama, su rostro tenía el mismo aire taciturno de la joven, se paro con dejadez y levanto la vista a la muchacha, la cual estaba perdida una ves mas en su pasado.

La obligo a bajar y sentarse junto a ella, a pesar del frió que colaba los huesos y la incomodidad, ella obedeció, le debía tanto a esa anciana mujer…

.-hace mucho tiempo que no te daban esas pesadillas.- pregunto y aseguro la mujer de cabellos canosos.

.-solo fue un simple sueño abuela, algo ya sin importancia.- dijo al levantarse y caminar hasta la rendija de los barrotes.

.-alégrate niña, mañana serás libre.- animo la anciana.

.- ¿usted lo cree? – Preguntó mirándola sin ninguna emoción.- yo solo se que mi cuerpo será libre pero mi arma ya esta condena.- repuso dolida.

.-no seas pesimista kagome… tu eres fuerte, lo has demostrado durante estos años, ahora no te puedes rendir.- le aconsejo al caminar hacia la joven de orbes marrones abrazándola como muestra de afecto y cariño ya que esta era la hija que nunca tubo.

.-lo seré, no se preocupe abuela, agracias por protegerme durante tanto tiempo.- agradeció kagome.

.-dime kagome¿no caminas sola en esta prisión? – La joven asintió – eso lo has conseguido tu, ellas te respectan y de algún modo sienten cariño por ti, todas tenemos un pecado y una cruz que cargar, pero tu eres diferente a nosotras, eres un alma noble.- termino kaede al sentarse de nuevo en la muida cama.

.-lo era… era diferente, eso solo es pasado y yo no quiero volver a lo mismo, ya mucho perdí por ser una tonta… y creer en un mundo color de rosas, ese mundo ya no existe para mi.-dijo sin emoción alguna mirando las sombras del lugar.

.-no hables con rencor… todavía eres joven y tienes una nueva oportunidad de ser feliz.-aseguro la vieja.

Kagome la miro por un segundo y volteo la vista… un mundo mejor¿Dónde estaba ese mundo mejor hace siete años cuando la condenaron a ese infierno, ella conocía muy bien la respuesta… ese mundo mejor se codeaba con aquellos que la hundieron sin remordimiento alguno… ese mundo mejor solo le pertenecía a los poderosos y ella lo comprobó de la peor forma.

Visualizo el lugar un espacio de unos cuatros metros, que apenas daban para tres paso y encerrada en cuatro paredes sin oportunidad a nada, ja ese era el mundo mejor.

.-duérmete niña mañana tu futuro cambiara nuevamente.- dijo kaede adivinando los amargos pensamientos de su pupila.

Kagome obedeció y subió de un salto a la cama de arriba, escuchando el rechineo de esta al hundirse y lastimarle la espalda, claro ya no lo sentía… la costumbre actuaba por inercia en ella y cada uno de sus malestares habían pasado al olvido.

Si mañana comenzaría un nuevo día, pero ya no estaría en la parte débil, sino con los poderosos… con lo que sonreían por la humillación de los otros… y ella sonreiría mucho y más viendo a sus enemigos, viéndolo a él.

´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´

Al pasar por las celdas, muchas se acercaron para despedirse, era muy conocida en la prisión, y se había ganado el respecto y la admiración por su temple de hierro, abraso a las que hasta ahora eran sus compañeras.

Después de despedirse camino hasta la oficina de la directora, la cual al verla entrar le dio su carta de libertad y prosiguió a leerle las normas a cumplir a partir de ahora…ella volteó el rostro hasta el joven de ojos azules y cabellos negros, el cual fungía como su abogado desde hace un año.

.-espero que tengas una vida nueva kagome y te hallas rehabilitado.- dijo la directora del recinto carcelario.

Kagome tomo la carta y estrecho la mano, para salir con su abogado, quien le sonreía y la llevaba hasta la salida.

El sol le dio en sus pálidas facciones y el aire puro lleno sus pulmones… miro al frente donde se encontraba un hombre canoso, rostro arrugado de figura escuálida, ella se aproximo y lo abrazo.

.-gracias por recogerme.- dijo al separarse kagome.

.-eres mi hija haría lo que fuera por verte feliz.-dijo Satoshi.

Kagome mostró una sonrisa sincera, unas de las pocas en años y que solo su padre conocía.

.-es mejor irnos de una vez, tenemos mucho que arreglar y no es conveniente que kagome este mucho tiempo en el país.-intervino Kouga.

Ella se dejo guiar hasta el jaguar negro, sintiendo la comodidad de los asientos de cueros.

.-tenemos que comenzar cuantos antes con tus clases.-dijo emocionado el hombre mayor.

.-aprenderé todo lo que tú y el joven Kouga quieran enseñarme, seré la mejor.-aseguro kagome admirando el paisaje de la ciudad de Tokio.

.-así se habla hija, una Higurashi nunca se da por vencida.- dijo Satoshi con mirada lacónica.

El auto se paro en un cementerio, donde se dejaba ver muchas lapidas y pasto verde, kagome camino con su padre entre las tumbas unos cincuentas metros hasta dar con un nombre ya muy conocido por ella.

.-gracias por traerme papá, nunca me pude despedir.-dijo la joven de cabellos azabaches.

.-lo se, pero sabes que ella te quiso mucho.-hablo el hombre al mirar la lapida.

.-hasta el ultimo momento, fue una excelente madre.-hablo kagome al mirar las fechas del desahucio, cinco años habían pasado desde la muerte de su madre, en los cuales le negaron hasta asistir al entierro.

Un rato después kagome se encamino hasta el auto, con el rostro serio y los ojos secos, prometiéndose no volver a caer nunca.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N/A/: este es mi segundo fic espero que sea de su agrado.

Aclaración: Inuyasha no me pertenece, si lo fuera kikyou estaría muerta desde que salio.

No presto mi fic a nadie.

No permito que nadie siga un fic mío.

Y lo mas importante no permito adaptación de ningún tipo y si lo ven por hay es plagio.

Esperando sus review para saber sus opiniones.

Se despide

Ampis.


	2. vida nueva

Se Muere el Amor.

Cáp. 2 una vida nueva.

Kagome se encontraba sobre una pasarela vacía, ensayando nuevamente la rutina que sango su asesora de imagen le había impuesto. Habían pasados siete meses desde que llego a Milán, Italia, para comenzar con sus clases… nunca fue banalita, hasta que comprendió que guardar sus sentimientos era su mejor aliado.

Claro ahora nadie podía, poner sus emociones en su contra… ya que según ella no tenia emoción alguna, solo el deseo de hacerles pagar a todos los taishos los siete años que paso en la cárcel… se llevarían una gran sorpresa… de la niña de diecisiete años ya no quedaba ni la sombra...

Dio otra vuelta como se lo indico con la mirada sango, demostrando que podía dominar los excesivamente altos tacones y el porte al caminar.

.-los dominas a la perfección, tu postura es excelente.- felicito kouga, quien admiraba el trabajo echo.

.- dos ensayos mas y acabamos por hoy kag.- dijo sango al sentarse en un sillón verde al lado de kouga.

.-esta lista, cuando podré empezar a promocionarla.- pregunto kouga mirando nuevamente el cambio en la azabache.

.-kag es única aprende rápido y es aplicada, puedes comenzar con los carteles y contactar a los medios para su lanzamiento, yo preparare el desfile.- repuso sango emocionada.

.-lo haces perfecto kagome, ya puedes bajar.- ordeno Sango.

La susodicha respiro mas tranquila, tomo una botellita con agua y camino hacia ellos.

.- ¿ y papa donde esta? –pregunto kagome al llegar a ellos.

.-el señor satoshi tenia una junta, dijo que volverá en la noche.- aviso kouga.

.- y que haré hasta entonces.- preguntó un poco aburrida.

.- ir de compras, todavía falta las prueba de los colores, tenemos que ver cual te beneficia mas.- aviso Sango

´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´

Tres semanas después, ciudad de Tokio, Japón. La familia Taisho estaba observando la televisión, en la cual salía una mujer muy sensual de largas y contorneadas piernas, caderas un poco anchas y cintura estrecha, los cabellos hasta la mitad de la espalda en un azabache con destellos azulados, la modelo desfilaba con un bikini de cuero rojo muy pequeño, solo se veían los flash de las cámaras al momento del final, ya que era la figura principal.

Izayoi se paro molesta, mientras veía las caras de asombro de sus hijos y demas familiares, Sesshomaru estaba con Rin sin decir una palabra, Naraku con su mirada fria e Inuyasha con Kikyou sentados juntos a él.

.- ¿Cómo es posible que este libre? Si le dieron quinces años y todavía le faltan ochos años, encima esta como si no hubiera echo nada.- exploto una colérica Izayoi.

.-la justicia no funciona, tenemos que poner una querella para que la vuelvan a encerrar.- dijo kikyou moleta mirando de nuevo la pantalla.

.-eso no se podrá.- advirtió Sesshomaru llamando la atención de todos.- hace un mes me entere que la habían dejado en libertad, el juez que la libero apelo al buen comportamiento y que alguien importante movió cielo y tierra para sacarla, el caso se cerró, incluso no tendrá que asistir nuevamente ante el juzgado.- termino Sesshomaru incomodo por la presencia de Naraku.

.-no sabe quien lo hizo.- intervino inuyasha por primera vez.

.-es un misterio. Lo único que se, es que tenían un año tramitando la liberación de kagome.- respondió Sesshomaru.

.-ella no puede estar libre después de lo que me hizo.-repuso Naraku mirando a Izayoi.

.-yo me encargare de destruirla.-hablo decidida Izayoi saliendo furiosa por que la maldita pobretona estaba de nuevo en su camino.

Inuyasha pozo sus orbes doradas en la televisión, donde estaban anunciando una entrevista con kagome .aun no podía creer que aquella muchachita de diecisiete años, ahora era esa enigmática mujer de veinticuatro años… los ojos marrones se reflejaron y los dejaron helados por el frió y sin emociones que se veían.

Se dejos escuchar, la próxima presentación de la señorita Higurashi será en Tokio, Japón para la perfumería Sengoku, como su nueva figura publicitaria.- continuo el reportero.- ahora la entrevista con la sensual modelo.

Kagome se acercó y sonrió al hombre coquetamente.

.-Como te sientes con el apelativo Diosa de la pasarela.- preguntó el reportero.

.- me siento alagada, el nombre me encanta.- dijo simplemente ella.

.-y dime kagome, es cierto eso de los rumores de tu noviazgo con el empresario y abogado kouga, ya que en las fotos de los paparazzis tu y él estaban caminado juntos en la playa¿esta tu corazón ocupado?-pregunto el reportero.

.-todo es posible.-dijo Kagome sonriendo a la cámara ante la mirada de mucho por su respuesta.

Kouga que había escuchado, llego junto a ellos y la abrazo susurrando algo al oído de los cual kagome estalló en carcajada dejando intrigado a todos.

.- ¿y dime kagome que contestas ahora?-inquirió el reportero.

.-que kouga es un gran hombre que cualquier mujer desearía tenerlo como pareja.-dijo esta al pegarse más a kouga.

.-disculpen pero me llevo a kagome, tenemos que partir.-dijo kouga al salir con kagome sin darle tiempo a otra pregunta.

Bueno como se puede ver amigos televidentes, nos duro poco la soltería de la Diosa de las pasarela, al parecer conquisto el amor del empresario kouga Ikega, eso es todo por el momento.

Inuyasha brillaba por la ira, de tan solo haber visto como ese tal kouga la abrazaba y ella coqueteándole a medio mundo, se paro y fue hasta su habitación sentándose en la cama.

.-amor quieres algo.- preguntó kikyou al entrar a la habitación.

.-no, solo quiero estar solo.- dijo cortante al mirarla.

Ella bufo irritada, sabia muy bien que todo era por culpa de la pobretona… él estaba pensando en ella, maldita muchachita… mil veces maldita por volver aparecer, pero ya se encargaría de destruirla, ya una vez pudo y esta vez no seria diferente, salio cerrando la puerta.

Inuyasha saco de su billetera una foto un poco borrosa, donde se divisaba a una adolescente , de cabellos cortos, vestida con un sweater rosa y unos pantalones lisos… esa sonrisa era tan diferente a la que vio recientemente… no ella no era la misma, ahora era demasiado cínica y exhibicionista. Guardo la fotografía y su pensamientos volaron al encuentro… si ella estará muy cerca pronto, pero ahora en la línea enemiga.

Una semana después kagome bajaba del jet privado de su padre, quien la acompañaba, junto a Sango, kouga y Ayame. Recogió su pequeño bolso Gucci y sus lentes Armani. Alisando sus cabellos con ellos los cuales tenían formas de bucles anchos, haciéndola lucir mas adulta de lo que era. Se tapo con su gabán marrón que combinaban con los pantalones negros de tela lisa.

.-tenemos que ir directo a la perfumería, nos están esperando.-aviso Sango dando las maletas al chofer.

.- ¿te sientes preparada hija? -preguntó el con afecto al levantarle la babilla a kagome besando su cabeza.

.-para eso estoy aquí, me siento estupenda.- contesto caminando hasta el auto.

.-entonces yo las llevare a ti y a sango, mientras Ayame se va con el señor Satoshi y preparan todo en la mansión.- dijo kouga al despedirse y dejar notas de lo que tenían que hacer.

.- ok, dejare todo listo para cuando lleguen.- contesto Ayame montándose en el otro auto.

´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´

Mientras observaba la ciudad, muchos recuerdos vinieron a la azabache, pero todos con él, con Inuyasha… ´´ todos falsos, si todos los te amo y te protegeré hasta la muerte, fue siempre un engaño, siempre fue un mentiroso y ella que de ilusa creía ciegamente, estupidamente… pero un día tenia que despertar… lastima que para eso su vida se volviera un infierno…

Al pasar por la calle que daba al viejo templo donde creció, su corazón se estrujo, no tenia nada que hacer hay, ya nadie la esperaba.

.- ¿quieres bajar kag, tenemos tiempo aun.- pregunto Sango.

.-ya no hay razón.-dijo con dejadez.

Kouga la miro mientras conducía, la imagen que ella trasmitía había desaparecido por completo, ahora en su lugar estaba una persona que no temía a nadie, y que estaba preparada para todo, así como el señor Satoshi ordeno que se hiciera con su hija.

Al salir de la perfumería el Sengoku todos estaban alegres por las buenas fotos que obtuvieron para el lanzamiento del perfume.

Kagome vio un centro comercial, tantas tomas y el viaje la tenían exhausta.

.-vamos al centro a comprar algo de comer, no aguanto hasta la casa.- aconsejo kagome.

.-no debes comer carbohidratos, esta prohibido ya excediste el limite antes de salir.-ordeno y anuncio Sango.

Kagome resoplo molesta, si Sango era buena y todo, pero también un callo en los pies en cuanto a reglas.

.-tengo hambre y no me volveré anoréxica, kouga vamos al centro ahora.-dijo decidida kagome.

Sango bajo la cabeza derrotada, kagome indudablemente era la hija de Satoshi… porque ese don de mando, solo lo tenia el padre.

Kouga estaciono el auto y siguió a las dos mujeres hasta los pasillos de los líquidos. Sango se dividió y fue en busca de frutas, mientras kouga fue al baño.

Kagome paso tres pasillos pero ninguno tenia lo que quería, por lo que opto por jugos naturales, camino dos pasillos mas, cogio una botellita de melocotón, al voltearse vio a sus dos pesadillas… y ella que pensaba que dudaría un poco mas en volverlos a ver…Inuyasha y kikyou… quienes caminaban justo hacia a ella como si el mundo les perteneciera…

Continuará.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N/A: uff aquí tienen la continuación, digamos que todavía es el prologo por que ahora es que la historia acaba de comenzar.

Gracias a todos los que dejaron review y lamento no nombrarlas chicas estoy exhausta, pero en el próximo capi las pondré, así que anímense y acribíllenme con sus opiniones, díganme si esta quedando bien la historia.

Déjame un review please.

Besos ampis


	3. desagrdable encuentro

**Se Muere el Amor.**

**_Cáp. 3 Desagradable encuentro._**

Kagome no presto atención a lo que había visto, si sabia muy bien que ellos no dejarían la oportunidad de tratar de pisotearla, eran tan predecibles, pero siguió buscando entre los jugos otro sabor, en ese momento eso era más importante.

.- ¡como pueden dejar asesinos en libertad! – especto kikyou sin perder la oportunidad, al estar ya a centímetros de kagome.

Kagome la ignoro y siguió revisando las fechas de vencimientos, pasando de los presentes.

.-vas a volver hay me escuchaste idiota.-continuo kikyou llamando la atención de los clientes, pero kagome seguía sin prestar atención.

Justo cuando iba a coger otra botella, alguien le sujeto la mano, cosa que la irrito…haciendo arte de sus clases con las presas, le agarro la mano a kikyou dejando un morado en la zona y se soltó, mientras miraba a inuyasha coger a su adorada esposa y protegerla con su cuerpo… rió un poco ante eso, si el pensaba que ella era una asesina igual que todos… pero eso le dejo de importar hace mucho.

.-sabe señora taisho, puede maltratar mi piel con sus manos, tenga mas precaución.- pidió kagome encarándolos.

.-como tienes el descaro de volver aparecer, eres una desvergonzada, una asesina.- culpo kikyou, pensando que seria como antes y vería las lagrimas en la azabache.

Kagome sonrió maliciosamente, lo cual asusto hasta al mismo ojidorado, que experimentó escalofrió.

.-sabes querida, no hay una sola tumba en este mundo que se deba a mi, pero la puede haber.- rió mas aun kagome.- y en ella quedaría una bonita lapida con el nombre de kikyou de taisho, así que te recomiendo alejarte de mi, ahora se manejar un arma profesional y no tardaría ni un segundo en atravesar tu arrugada cabecita, pero creo que no te gustaría ese fin cierto, por lo tanto aléjate de mi presencia quieres queridita.-termino kagome sonriendo sensualmente mirando a inuyasha.

.- ¡¡¡esta loca!!! Mi amor no dirás nada.- dijo kikyou llamando la atención de inuyasha quien se había quedado fijo mirando a kagome.

.- ¿Por qué regresaste? –pregunto inuyasha.

Kagome cambio la sonrisa seductora a una fría mirada.

.-no por ti, y no te interesa.-dijo kagome manteniendo el cruce de miradas con el ojidorado.

.- ¿algún problema kagome? – preguntó kouga que habia llegado junto a ella después de reconocer a los presentes.

.-si, no puedo decidirme con las bebidas¿quieres un amáreto, o un borgoñés? - pregunto ella refiriéndose a los licores.

.-cojéelo los dos.- aconsejo abrazándola por la cintura ante la muy atenta mirada de inuyasha. Kagome sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

.-por eso me agradas, sabes elegir lo que quieres.- dijo al mirar a kikyou que parecía que le daría un ataque de cólera.

.- ¿crees que el aire este funcionando, tengo calor.- dijo de pronto kagome al quitarse el chaleco fucsia, para dejar ver su ahora formado cuerpo, y dejando ver un busto grande que relucía por lo transparente de la blusa que solo tenía una raya que cubría sus pezones.

.- así esta mejor.- dijo al tomar el chaleco en sus manos.

Inuyasha no pudo despegar la mirada de aquel endiabladamente sexy cuerpo… si ya antes la tubo varias veces gimiendo de placer… pero no podía negar que el deseo nunca se habia aplacado… y ahora sentía que era mas fuerte que nunca.

.-vamonos inuyasha¡¡¡aquí el aire apesta!!! – exclamo kikyou molesta al darse cuenta de la situación que se presentaba… y claro ella sabia como mover sus cartas.

Kagome, se dio cuenta del estado de inuyasha, por lo que no pudo evitar relamerse los labios, saco un pañuelo con su nombre grabado y le ofreció a inuyasha.

.-toma creo que tienes un poco de aguas cercas de tus labios.- aparto la mano al ver como inuyasha apretaba el pañuelo.

.- kag acabe¿nos vamos? – pregunto Sango al llegar y ver la escena, preguntándose quienes eran esos, que no se veían para nadas contentos, y ella ya habia comprobado que donde estaba kagome, algo siempre ocurría…ella era como un imán, para las situaciones comprometedoras.

.-si, vamonos.-dijo al voltearse del brazo de kouga sin mirar atrás, como su padre le enseño… ya no era masoquista y nunca lo volvería hacer.

.-inuyasha, ella me amenazó hay que avisar a la policía.- dijo kikyou con rencor al ver como kagome se habia salido con la suya.

.-ya vamonos kikyou y no quiero seguir hablando de ella.- dijo este al mirar el pasillo vació, donde ante estaba kagome coqueteando con el empresario ese.

´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´

Una hora después kagome estaba en una habitación blanca. Tocando piano, eso era lo único que quedo de su pasado… lo único que la tranquilizaba, la suave melodía…suave pero triste.

_Ella paso a la sala común de aquella prisión, en apenas dos semanas de haber llegado era la primera vez que le permitían salir… por su condición delicada y por el castigo que le impusieron desde su llegada._

_Las mujeres la miraban y otras simplemente ni notaban su presencia. Se sentó en el piso que era el único lugar disponible, su mirada estaba perdida y su brillo había desaparecido… era como un alma en pena._

_La imagen de una boda capto su atención, las presas comentaban de los dos riquitos que se casaban, ella no pudo evitar mirar, descubriendo que era él, Inuyasha el que se casaba y nada mas que con kikyou… sonreían alegres, todo de veía tan despampánate, y los elogio al hermoso vestido de novia… pero sobre todo, se notaban muy felices…la boda se los sueños le llamaban los periodista…._

_Su mirada continuo siendo vacía y sus ojos seguían siendo secos a pesar de ver aquellas imágenes… él destrozó todos sus sueños, y ahora le tocaba vivir quinces años en el olvido de esa cárcel._

Kagome salio de sus pensamientos, cambiando la melodía a otra mas relajante, mirando a su alrededor y comprobando que ya no era ese lugar que captura el alma.

´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´

Mientras en la mansión taisho, inuyasha entro con kikyou e Izayoi se echo a los brazos de su hijo.

.-quiere destruirnos, ella quiere nuestra ruina.- dijo la mujer mayor echa un mal de lagrimas.

.- ¿de quien hablas? – pregunto inuyasha.

.-de kagome, esa maldita mocosa.- dijo la mujer con desprecio.

.-unos de nuestros principales compradores, decidió romper lazos con nosotros porque le gusto la presencia de kagome en la competencia.- explico Sesshomaru quien había llegado junto a Izayoi.

.-maldición y que significa eso.-pregunto inuyasha molesto.

.-que tendremos que vender acciones de la fabrica o nos arruinaremos.- explico Izayoi como una magdalena.

.-te lo dije inuyasha, ella quiere acabar con nosotros.-dijo kikyou al sentir su rabia subir.

Continuará.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**N/A:** que bueno que le esta gustando el fic, tenia mis dudas al principio, pero que bueno que si les agrada. En este fic, cambie mucho la personalidad de kagome, es como salir de lo cotidiano, claro no siempre va ser así.

Agradecimientos a: **Sahari, Inukan, inuyasha-xsiempre** (gracias amiga por estar siempre apoyándome), **monica, Mariela, Inujocelyn, pen aome, karen** y todos quienes leen.

**Besos ampis.**


	4. Cuentas viejas y nuevas

**Se Muere el Amor.**

_**Cáp.4 Cuentas viejas y nuevas.**_

Habían pasado ya tres semanas desde el encuentro con Inuyasha, pero Kagome se mantuvo ocupada con su expansión en el mercado japonés, a pesar de ser nueva en la industria del modelaje, sabia como triunfar y cuales fichas mover para su éxito. Durante ese tiempo los medios comunicativos solo tenían un nombre _Diosa de la pasarela_, adquiriendo gran fama y un cúmulo enorme de fanáticos y chicas que seguían a kagome.

En otra parte estaba Kikyou que era la modelo de Shikon, perdía la atención del público y la de su esposo que estaba cada vez más reservado e indiferente.

La promoción Diosa de la pasarela estaba en las calles, con vallas enormes en donde salía kagome semi-desnuda, cubriéndose con unas bragas de estrellas y como sujetador una nube rosa, simulando la fragancia, totalmente mojada y echándose el perfume en el cuello. Inuyasha se puso histérico al ver el diminuto, o casi nada atuendo de la mujer que un día fue su novia.

Se meneo enojado en aquella habitación azul, sabia cual era la culpable de todos sus males, tenia el cuerpo de afrodita y el corazón de un demonio, maldita Kagome tenia que atormentarlo hasta en sus sueños, y encima lo tentaba con aquellas entupidas lencerías, arrugo el pedazo de papel con la imagen que semanas atrás recorto y lo tiro al suelo, tenia calor y sabia perfectamente como se calmaba, pero solo quería a alguien para que lo calmara y eso era imposible, ella estaba fuera de su vida y no volvería.

´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´

.-naciste para esto kagome.- anuncio sango, mientras seguían caminando por los jardines laterales que daban a la entrada del club cristal.

.-las mujeres te envidian Kagome, y los hombres te idolatran, todos llamaron para confirmar tu asistencia a la fiesta.- hablo kouga al llevarla de la mano.

.-todos son iguales, de seguro se enteraron de quien soy hija y vinieron a venerarme pensando que agradarían a mi padre, ilusos- rió ella con gana, mientras sus amigos meneaban la cabeza negativamente.

.-solo tu puedes decir eso.-aseguro Ayame que se había acostumbrado a la actitud un tanto altanera de la azabache.

Al llegar a la entrada, pasando directo al salón de fiestas, uno decorado con cortinas de visillo blanco, una lámpara de cristal de unos quinces kilos, siendo el centro principal de aquel salón y unas mesa retiradas, para dar mas espacio de bailé al salón de mármol.

A su entrada todos quedaron prendados de ella, por lo magnifica que estaba vestida, con un bello vestido color turquesa, el cual tenia un corpiño de piedras de cuarzos blancas moldeando los senos, ajustado hasta las caderas y a vuelo hasta la pantorrilla, sencilla, pero elegante a la vez, combinado con zarcillos de diamante, pulsera y gargantilla regalo de su padre… si sabia que era un fiesta común y corrientes de ricos, pero a los ricos les gustaba hacer notar su poder y que mejor forma que vislumbrar con una pieza cara.

Kagome sonrió y se dirigió a su padre que ya estaba esperándola, el cual conversaba con un grupo de hombres y uno de ello se le hacia conocido.

.-señores talvez ya la conozcan ella es mi hija Kagome Higurashi.-presento Satoshi a su hija, al ver como todos se mostraban atentos.

.-estaba ansioso por conocerla, las fotos se quedan cortos con su belleza.-halagó un joven de cabellos marrones.

.-muy amable señor.- dijo Kagome.

.-Iteka Houjo.- contesto al concentrar su mirada en ella, que de cierto modo la perturbaba.

.-querida ve y baila con el joven Houjo, de seguro es un buen partido.-dijo Satoshi al notar como unos ojos dorados se fijaban en ellos al entrar al salón.

.-oh sera un placer.-dijo siendo dirigida hasta la pista de baile.

Houjo lo agarro por la cintura uniendo un poco más sus cuerpos y con la mano izquierda cogió la mano libre de kagome y la pozo sobre su pecho, mientras comenzaba el vals.

.-es un buen bailarín señor Iteka.-halagó Kagome.

.-comparado con usted, yo no se nada, mi dulce Higurashi.-dijo susurrándole al oído.

Kagome sonrió y llevo su cabeza al hombro masculino, escuchando las palabras dulces de su acompañante, eso le recordaba tanto a lo que un vez ella pensó que era la felicidad, a pasar de recién conocerlo, Houjo tenia ese carisma y sencillez por que cualquier mujer caería a sus pies, y ella admitiéndolo se sentía levemente atraída por las dulces palabras… ¿Qué mujer no le gusta que la traten bien?

Luego de un rato de murmullos y habladurías, ella presto atención a las miradas, las cuales iban a ella y después se desviaban a la familia Taisho… ¿Taisho?, en que momento estuvo tan distraída que no los noto y claro ellos mandaban señales de odio con sus miradas, sonrió aun mas y paro el baile dando un beso en la comisura de los labios a su acompañante, dejándolo embobado.

.-esta sera una noche inolvidable, muchas gracias por la pieza Houjo.-dijo ella al ser besada en la mano por el.

.-el placer es todo mió señorita Higurashi.-contesto todavía embelezado el joven.

.-nos volveremos a ver, dígame que si, seria un enorme placer compartir un poco mas con usted.-pidió él un poco inseguro.

Kagome ladeo el rostro y vio como los taishos conversaban con el grupo de su padre y la miraban, ella no pudo ocultar satisfacción… oh si ahora comenzaba el juego.

.-claro joven Houjo, y por favor dígame kagome, simplemente kagome.-pidió al despedirse.

´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´

.-señores no podemos permitir que nuestra clase se junte con personas de bajo nivel-explicaba Izayoi, al estar junto a sus hijos y nueras.

.- ¿a que se refiere?-pregunto un poco burlón Satoshi.

.-la señorita mal vestida que estaba bailando con Houjo estuvo presa, como comprenderá estamos en peligro, la juzgaron por asesina.- dijo kikyou molesta al ver nuevamente a su enemiga.

Inuyasha y Naraku se quedaron observando como kagome llego hasta ellos y pozo una mano en los hombros del señor Satoshi, intrigándolos ante eso.

.-hay muchas personas desagradables en la fiesta verdad papá.- dijo mirando a los presente con superioridad.

.- ¿Papá? -repitió Izayoi e Inuyasha al mismo tiempo.

.-así, talvez escucharon de mi soy Satoshi Higurashi y padre de esta linda expresidiaria.-anuncio feliz al ver el asombro en los demás.

.-no puede ser es bastarda, no tenia padre.-dijo Izayoi con desprecio.

Kagome sonrió a pesar del insulto… ella mas que nadie sabia cuan dolorosos eran los insultos de la matriarca de los taishos, pues lo tuvo que soportar callada durante mucho tiempo, claro, esos tiempos pasaron y ella era otra.

.-padre, creo que seria buena inversión construir otro club, donde no se deje entrar a personas grosera, que no guardan sus excelentes vocabularios.- dijo al mirar y pasar de inuyasha para fijarse en Naraku…. si, el hombre que en parte le destruyo la vida.-hola naraku me extrañaste.-pregunto de forma sensual y provocativa, que lo dejo confundido, e irritó a un ojidorado.

.- ¿con que usted es Naraku?-preguntó Satoshi.- mi hija me ah hablado maravillas de usted.-continuo con sarcasmo el hombre.

Todos se quedaron perplejos y miraron a kagome quien nunca bajaba la vista.

.-ella no puede ser su hija, usted es un hombre poderoso y ella una simple asesina.-dijo histérica kikyou.

.-déjeme diferir señora taisho, pero se equivoca, es que acaso no se da cuenta que tenemos el mismo apellido, hasta un ciego suma dos mas dos.-explico con sutileza Satoshi.

.-pero, no puede ser.-apoyo Izayoi.

.-o si puede ser, ella es la heredera de mi gran fortuna, y claro nueva dueña del sengoku, la fabrica de perfumes.-anuncio con orgullo el hombre bajo las miradas furicas de la familia.-

.-hija, creo que tu novio te buscaba, ve y atiéndelo.-pidió Satoshi, ante la interrogante de kagome, quien entendió la mirada de su padre.

.-buenas noches señores, que la sigan pasando muy, muy bien.-se despidió kagome y fue directo hasta Kouga.

.-encantadora cierto, saben ella es todo lo que un padre podría desear, y yo como su padre estoy feliz de haber logrado en lo que se ah convertido, no le tiene miedo a nadie, tiene una belleza única, no creo señor Inuyasha.-dijo y continuó Satoshi.-pero lo que la hace interesante es su inmunidad a los hombres, perfecta ¿verdad señor Naraku?.-termino el hombre ahora con una mirada fría igual a la de Kagome.

.-como puede decir eso después de lo que me hizo.-dijo Naraku haciéndose la victima.

.-que le hizo, lo veo enterito y sano… saben señores, si yo hubiera estado el día en que le desgraciaron la vida a mi hija, me hubiera asegurado de matarlo señor Naraku, así le quitaría un problema a mi hija, por lo mismo todavía estoy a tiempo por lo que no les recomiendo que no interfieran negativamente con mi bella Kagome.-advirtió muy serio el hombre dejándolos sin palabras.

Continuará

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**N/A:** lamento haberme tardado tanto, pero mi tiempo es limitado, que mas quisiera yo poder actualizar todos los días, pero entre planes de bodas y la universidad no me dejaron para mas, las cosas de mi casa, es un lió, por lo que pido nuevamente disculpas.

Bueno, puse una kagome agresiva, jejeje, pero no lo puedo evitar, me gusta mas así, ya tendrá tiempo de ser tierna, ahora quiero a la guerrera jejeje.

Muchas gracias a los que me apoyan con sus reviews y a los que se molestan en hacer un alto y leer mi historia.

**Aviso**: la continuación de Acuerdos de bodas, será el domingo sin falta.

**Besos ampis**


	5. tentaciones del pasado

**Se Muere el Amor.**

**_Cáp. 5 tentaciones del pasado._**

Después de hablar con kouga, kagome se dirigió al tocador seguida de kikio quien no perdió el tiempo, estaba furiosa por el golpe de suerte en el que estaba su enemiga.

.-Debes estar feliz.- grito kikio al jalarle del brazo.

.-si… muy feliz, te molesta.-pregunto imperturbable kagome.

.-eres una desgraciada, debiste morirte con el mocoso que esperabas.-dijo con satisfacción al ver como kagome tembló un poco.

Kagome trataba de controlarse, sabía que a pesar de lo doloroso que resultaba ese recuerdo ya no podía hacer nada, hasta eso destruyeron la vida de un niño que nunca tuvo derecho a nacer. Se soltó del agarre de kikio y la estrello contra la pared, volviendo a mostrar el control adquirido, no… ella no era de la que ofrecían su otra mejilla, si le pegaban ella devolvía el golpe, después de todo, quien dijo que el que te pega, te pedirá perdón, eso es una falsedad.

.-y después dicen que la asesina soy yo, dime queridita, aun no puedes darle un mocoso a tu inuyasha.-pregunto kagome sonriendo al notar ahora como kikio se levantaba con miedo.

.-cállate estupida, yo estoy esperando un bebe.-mintió kikio al ver como kagome soltaba una carcajada.

.-dime a que pobre ilusa chantajeaste para quitarle a su hijo… unmm, kikio, mi queridita kikio, tu y yo sabemos que eres estéril, estas seca, y así te morirás.-inquirió kagome al sacar su maquillaje y coger los polvos, dándose retoque en las mejillas.

.-cállate, eso es mentira, no vuelvas a repetir eso.-hablo kikio al sonreír nerviosa.

.-tienes miedo de que tu lindo Inu te deje, sabes seria bueno ver que cara tendrías, si yo lograra tener un hijo de inuyasha.-especto kagome al mírala a través del espejo.

.-eres una perra, el te odia, nunca lo haría, solo estaba encaprichado con tu juventud.-exploto kikio sonriendo.

.-la vieja eres tú, el me desea, que pasa querida tan mala eres en la cama que tu marido no te hace caso.-pregunto kagome al ver como la puerta se abría e Inuyasha pasaba mirándola furioso.

.-que ocurre aquí, kikio.-pregunto inuyasha al notar como kagome guardaba algo en la cartera y lo miraba con ojos brillantes.

-ella me amenazo, me dijo que me cuidara, esta loca.-grito kikio aterrándose a su esposo.

.-sabes Inu, dile a tu esposa que decir mentiras la llevará al infierno, pobre cálmala… si, yo la pongo nerviosa.-dijo al acercársele y besarlo en los labios, un beso fugas, que duro segundos, pero quedando satisfecha al ver como kikio estaba furiosa, e inuyasha pasmado, abrió la puerta y salio.

Inuyasha todavía estaba saboreando el dulce de los labios de kagome, solo tenia que haber un mínimo de contacto entre ellos y la chispas se disparaban, y lo malo era que tenia un dolor intenso en su entrepierna, dejo a kikio ahí sin escuchar lo que hablaba, tenia que encontrar a kagome.

´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´

Satoshi estaba sentado con unos inversionistas, pero siempre atento a su hija, que había salido contenta del tocador… demasiado contenta diría él, algo estaba tramando y lo más probable es que un ojidorado que ya conocía estaba involucrado.

Inuyasha cogió a kagome de un brazo ante la mirada de todos y la saco de la fiesta hasta la parte trasera donde estaba el área de relajación, abrió una puerta y la entro cerrando tras de si.

.-dime que quieres para alejarte de mi familia.-inquirió el ojidorado al mirar las curvas en el vestido turquesa.

Kagome paso de el y miro a su alrededor.

.-y que tienes tú, que me podría interesar.-pregunto al sentarse en un pequeño mueble.

El comenzó a acercarse, sentándose junto a ella, acariciando el muslo izquierdo a través del vestido, subiéndolo despacio ante la mirada de ella.

.-porque no paras todo esto.-pregunto al subir más el vestido y llevar su mano hasta los pliegos de la intimidad femenina.

.-esto es muy comprometedor para un hombre casado.-dijo ella al jadear y abrir un poco más las piernas.

El no respondió y comenzó a besar el cuello de la azabache, mientras bajaba las bragas, quería ver como ella lo detenía, eso era una locura… mierda, no podía detenerse, las mano le temblaban, y su deseo se hacia muy notorio en el bulto del pantalón, kagome se levanto y se sentó en la caderas masculinas, meneando sus caderas, rozándose constantemente contra el miembro erguido de inuyasha.

El no resistió más y la jalo de la nuca para tomar posesión de sus labios, lamiendo el inferior y después el superior, instándola a abrir su boca pero kagome se negaba sonriendo, y frotando sus pechos contra sus pectorales.

.-sabes que esto es solo deseo.-dijo de pronto él al quedarse mirando las orbes marrones.

Kagome lo miro mientras comenzaba a quitar la corbata, ella sabia muy bien que solo era deseo, siempre fue eso, desde el comienzo, con la acepción de que antes ella lo amaba y ahora quería que él la amara, que la deseara, quería demostrarle a kikio un poco de su propio sufrimiento.

.-claro que es solo deseo.-dijo ella a besarlo mientras le abría la camisa.-solo deseo.-termino ella sorprendida del cambio de posiciones ahora debajo de él.

.- ¿te burlas de mi?-pregunto con el ceño fruncido al notar como negaba sin dejar ese aire de superioridad, era tan descarada y aun así la deseaba, se tenso ante eso.

.- ¿que pasa inu se te olvido como tener relaciones con una mujer?-pregunto mordiéndose el labio inferior al notar como él no la dejo terminar alzo el vestido y se bajo los pantalones lo suficientes.

.-eso es lo que quieres¿a mi?-pregunto el al tumbarse contra ella y besarla acallando cualquier respuesta.

Kagome volvió el beso más salvaje, a pesar de que Inuyasha era su única experiencia, no quería demostrarle lo ingenua que aun era, antes muerta que caer de nuevo en eso. Inuyasha deslizo las manos por detrás de kagome arqueándola para darle menos espacio entre ellos, escuchando lo agitado del corazón femenino.

Lo sintió tomando aire y rozarse contra su entrada, sabia que el estaba al limite de la cordura y ella estaba perdiendo los pocos pensamientos coherentes que tenia, pero todavía esta los recuerdos tristes y esos bastaba para acrecentar la llama en ella. Se movió un poco bajando las caderas provocándolo.

.-quieta.-pidió él sin aire por los besos efusivos que compartían, estaba perdido por el deseo, kagome era la única capas de llevarlo a ese estado de excitación y deseo. ya sin importarle nada agarro una pierna de ella y la alzo poniéndola en sus caderas, mientras se inclinaba y entraba en ella, sorprendiéndose por la estreches, si el no supiera que hace mas de ocho años el mismo le quito la virginidad, juraría que apresamiento era inusual.

Kagome comenzó a moverse debajo de el instándolo a seguir, con movimientos lentos besándolo sin importarle la falta de aire, sintiendo como las embestidas eran exactas llevándola a una agonía demasiado dulce, lo sentía arremeter muy fuerte, teniendo que abrazarlo para no desfallecer, hasta que sintió como él la llenaba convulsionándose por su orgasmo mezclado con el suyo.

Inuyasha volvió en si después de unos minutos, todavía respiraba con dificulta, cuando la contemplo, con las mejillas alboradas y sus cabellos húmedos. Ella se separo de el, mientras se arreglaba el vestido.

.-el vestido queda mejor sin bragas¿no crees? - pregunto con picardía ella.

El se levanto acomodándose la ropa, mientras la observaba y comprendía sus palabras, teniendo que tranquilizarse, para no lanzarse de nuevo sobre ella.

.-esto fue solo un impulso, pero nada a cambiado en lo que pienso de ti.-dijo de pronto el, culpándose por no haberse detenido.

.-digo lo mismo, eres un buen amante, pero como hombre no me interesas.-le especto kagome acomodándose los cabellos.

El la miro con dureza, esa mujer, no comprendía como todavía estuvo tan ciego respecto a ella, tan inocente que se veía y no resulto ser una embaucadora.

.-te burlas de mi.-pregunto agarrándola por la nuca para que lo mirara.

.-que iluso eres, pensaste que estaba interesada en ti, no querido hay hombres mas interesantes como Houjo, lo conoces.-explico besándolo en el cuello, mientras sentía la ira de el subir.

.-me das lastima, no tienes corazón.-dijo el soltándola, mientras sentía la sangre hervir por tal declaración.

.-así es, llevo ocho años y cuatros mese sin uno, creo que te lo debo a ti, mejor dicho yo soy tu obra maestra, tienes que estar contento de tu creación.-le aconsejo altiva, mientras terminaba de arreglarse y mirarse en un espejo de pared.

El la miro con tristeza, pero lo oculto en una muesca de orgullo, que bien podía helar el más caliente fuego.

.-no me eches la culpa, por lo que tú hiciste, fuiste tú la que embaucó a mi primo, cuando estabas conmigo, la que encontré en un cuarto de hotel casi desnuda y a Naraku herido, eres despreciable.-le especto Inuyasha.

Kagome se guardo sus explicaciones, no… ya las acusaciones, ni los insultos dolían, no tenia un corazón que sintiera nada de eso, solo estaba ese organo que la hacia vivir para no dejarse admedrentar por nadie, y eso incluia al hombre con el que acababa de tener sexo, el no era nadie para creerse que podia señalarla con el dedo como un fuez, de eso que ellos compraron para encenrrarla sin derecho a nada, de eso que mataron a su hijo que llebaba en las entrañas y que perdio por el hombre enfrente de ella y que juro protegerla, el no valia nada.

.-de lo unico que me arrepiento, es de no saber usar un arma, y también de ser una tonta que creiha en los sentimientos, pero ya estoy curada.-dijo con expresión fria y sin pestañal, oh no ya era la jovencita buena que vestia de rosa no volveria nunca.

Continuará

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N/A: lo siento se que prometí traerlo el domingo, pero bueno estoy enferma y apenas puedo acercarme a la PC y si salio corto lo siento así fue que quedo, prometo hacer el otro mas largo, de nuevo disculpen por la tardanza.

Muchas gracias a todos los que me envían review, y ya saben sigan haciéndolo aunque sea para saber si siguen apoyándome, y a todos los que leen y se quedan en el anonimato, anímense y escríbanme, solo denle a GO y ya esta.

**Gracias ampis.**


	6. sin poder llorar

**Se muere el amor**

_**Cáp. 6 sin poder llorar**_

Kagome lo miro con ojos fríos, e Inuyasha pudo comprobar que aquella kagome que el conoció ya no existía, aunque dudaba que una vez existiera, solo fue un juguete, de una mujer que se mostraba como un cordero, era falsa, todo en ella era falsedad.

.-con que no crees en el amor, eso al parecer se te da muy bien.- contraataco Inuyasha con voz calmada pero con ira por dentro.

Kagome suspiro con aburrimiento, acababa de hacer la peor estupidez, acostarse con un hombre que decía que ella no era nadie. Pero que mas daba, para ella el tampoco significaba nada.

.-muchas gracias, debo admitir que tienes razón, al parecer tenemos algo en común Inu.-comenzó kagome al recoger su bolso blanco y caminar hacia la puerta.- y por favor dejen de tener delirio de persecución, si lo que querías era saber que hago aquí, no te importa ni a tu familia tampoco, pero una cosa estoy segura, no perdería mi tiempo con lacras asesinas como ustedes, y dile a tu madre y a tu primo que si valoran en algo su tranquilidad, que se aparten de mi camino, que yo no estoy aquí por ellos, pero si me estorban, ahí si me interesaría desacerme de ellos.-termino par caminar hacia la puerta y tocar la perilla.

.-OH, por favor.-comenzó al ver como ella ladeaba el rostro y lo miraba fijamente.-tu no tienes motivos para vengarte de nosotros, en cambio nosotros si para destruirte.-contesto iracundo Inuyasha al ver como la azabache reía estruendosamente.

.-al parecer sigues siendo el bebe de mami, al que tienen que decidirle la vida como a un trapo, que bajo as caído, me avergüenzo de haber tenido algo contigo.-espeto kagome con cierto enojo.

.-yo no te hice nada, fui un títere que utilizaste para conseguir tus propósitos, acostarte con Naraku, eres una mujerzuela, como lo demostraste ahora al entregarte a mi sin poner objeción, no vales nada.-exploto de impropios inuyasha al jalarla y apretarle las manos.

.-lo único que hiciste, fue matar a mi hijo.-respondió ella, al se soltarla y notar el asombro en él, quien abrió sus ojos con asombro.

.-hijo.-repitió inuyasha todavía turbado con la noticia.

.-así es tenia dos meses, te lo iba a decir aquella noche, recuerdas cuando me tiraste contra la mesa, el doctor dijo que ese golpe provoco el aborto, te odio y te odiare siempre por eso.-dijo con voz lacónica, para luego abrir la puerta y salir dejando a un Inuyasha perturbado.

Minutos después el salio temblando tras ella, pero en el salón de fiesta ya no estaba, tampoco veía a las personas que la acompañaban.

.-amor te encuentras bien.-preguntó kikyou al tocarle el hombro.

.-déjame quiero estar solo.-ordeno con ira al salir a la entrada, talvez allí la encontraría, pero llego tarde kagome se marchaba junto a su padre. Corrió hasta su auto, maldiciendo por que no veía el auto.

.-maldición esto no puede estar pasando, no puede ser.-mascullo mientras golpeaba el guía, necesitaba saber si eso era verdad, ella… no tenia que ser mentira.

Lo único que se le ocurrió, fue ir al hospital donde la atendieron aquella noche, tal vez y con suerte encontraba al doctor que la atendió.

Después de una hora de camino, llego a un edificio blanco, entro con presura sin importarle llevarse a unas cuentas personas por delante.

.-el doctor Asutma, trabaja aquí.-pregunto a la secretaria, estaba ansioso y porque negarlo con miedo, sus mas grande anhelo era ser padre y por desgracia kikyou era estéril y se negaba a adoptar y si esto era cierto se sentiría un infeliz de por vida.

.-si, en estos momentos se encuentra con su último paciente, pero puede esperarlo si desea.-dijo la muchacha al mostrarle un asiento.

Inuyasha suspiro de alivio al saber que todavía trabajaba allí, se sentó con impaciencia, que se demostraba con los movimientos rápido de su pie derecho, se aliso el pelo con desesperación, y miro el pasillo, varios recuerdos atravesaron sus cabeza, y para su pesar todos con kagome desmayada.

.-señorita que pase el último paciente.-se escucho por el alta voz del teléfono. Inuyasha estuvo atento y se paro al ser guiado a una puerta de cristal.

Al entrar a la oficina pudo ver una camilla sencilla, y un pequeño escritorio de cristal.

.-buenas, en que puedo ayudarlo.-preguntó el viejo canoso y de semblante gastado.

.-necesito hablar algo importante con usted.-comenzó Inuyasha temeroso.

El doctor lo estudio, lo recordaba, ciertamente habían pocas cosa que el olvidaba pero el rostro del joven en frente suyo lo tenia grabado.

.-es sobre una paciente que entendió, talvez no se acuerde fue hace ocho años, su nombre es kagome Higurashi.-hablo Inuyasha.

.-joven hay muchas cosas que un viejo como yo puede olvidar, pero el rostro de esa niña nunca se me borrara, si me acuerdo, trabajaba como medico cuando la trajeron la primera vez y después me la encontré nuevamente a los pocos días cuando hacia un voluntariado en la cárcel.-dijo el hombre y al ver como el hombre frente al el escuchaba atentamente continuo.-cuando kagome ingreso a la cárcel la dejaron aislada en un cuarto oscuro, es muy raro ver a alguien apenas ingresado en ese cuarto, duros dos días allí, cuando abrieron la puerta, la encontraron sangrando e inconciente. Yo la atendí y salve su vida pero ya era tarde para el bebe, recibió un golpe fuerte en el vientre, según dijo con una mesa, eso provoco el aborto, es una lastima lo que le paso.-termino el anciano.

.-entonces si estaba embarazada.-preguntó con la voz temblorosa Inuyasha.

.-así es como dos mese y algo de gestación, para ella fue un golpe muy duro, fue la única vez que la vi llorar, después de esa noche, pase seis años trabajando allí, me contaron que las presas le cogieron respecto, por que no lloraba por nada ni por nadie, incluso cuando murió su madre no derramo una lagrima, es penoso ver al alguien tan joven y de buen corazón en una situación similar.

Inuyasha se quedo escuchando, sin poder emitir palabras, todo lo conducía a lo mismo, kagome no le mintió, bajo la cabeza y se froto la sien, un dolor fuerte le martillaba el cerebro.

--

**N/A**: cuanto tiempo tenia que no escribía esta historia, creo que dos meses y algo, razón, por tiempo principalmente y además que esta es la que me cuesta mas escribir, ( no se talvez este algo sensible estos días, pero la deje por eso, las emociones y sentimientos de kagome son muy fuertes y eso gasta ).

A este fic, no le queda mucho, aunque le cuesten creerlo, el punto principal ya esta hecho, solo falta dos descubrimientos mas y el desenlace, calculo que será como cuatros o cinco capítulos mas.

Gracias por su apoyo es un honor escribir para ustedes.

**Besos ampis**


End file.
